


Cruise

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruise Ships, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry and Draco are together on a cruise. Choose either 1) Not Established Relationship -OR- 2) Close quarters for the first time as a couple. Minimum: 270 words - Maximum: 627 words.I choose 1) 312 words
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019-Game on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546318
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my beta @orpheous87 ♥️

Draco sighed, leaning further on the railing at the upper deck of the cruise ship he was on right now. It didn't take long for someone to stand beside him. A sideways glance told him it was Harry. 

The two of them were together on this cruise. In which way, however, Draco wasn't sure. He knew Harry had gone on cruises before, with his friends, so it could be that he had invited Draco over in the same way. 

However, Draco hoped it was different than that. That it was, well, meant more romantically. The two of them had been sharing the bed for a while now and some broom closets at the Ministry, both their offices, the Weasley shed. Well, a lot of places, if honest. 

They had first been just great friends, but a drunken one night stand changed this. Instead of being ashamed or awkward around each other, they started to do it more often. Finding comfort in each other. However since a month ago Draco had started to have feelings for the raven-haired man. Started to love him. 

He hadn't dared to tell Harry yet, too afraid that he would lose the man completely. That was a risk he didn't want to take at all. 

He was pulled away from his thoughts by a kiss on his cheek. 

"Are you going to come back to our cabin Draco? I want to cuddle with you. I was lonely." Harry told him, hugging Draco. 

Draco nodded, following the man back to their cabin. Once inside, they both took off their shoes and laid down on the bed, moving close until they were comfortably tangled together. Draco's head resting on Harry's chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

Yes he really should tell Harry some time and the situation was far from ideal. But he cherished these moments with Harry too much. 


End file.
